


I've Never Stopped Loving You

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Do Over [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian visiting Mickey in jail, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Mickey forgave Ian, their relationship continues. Even though they still have jail as a barrier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Never Stopped Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for:  
> Clana01 & SuzyQ  
> Who wanted a 2nd prt.

It was the 4th year since Ian started visiting Mickey. They were now officially back together. Ian didn't make it to go daily like at the beginning but he still visited frequently. Infact, it was still almost everyday.  
Ian had gone ahead and talked Mandy into visiting her brother since their other brothers weren't going to. 

Ian was still working very hard at his EMT job. He wanted to suprise Mickey with a beautiful apartment when he came out. Where they would start their lives together. And also wanted to ensure his boyfriend's commissary account was never empty. He waited by the other side of the glass patiently to see the man who has always had his heart. Mandy did not make to come but she had news she wanted Ian to tell Mickey.

"Mandy is pregnant."

"Hello to you too Gallagher."

"Oh sorry babe, Hi." he watched as Mickey cringed from the nickname and laughed. It never got old. 

"I told you, you need to be careful with that shit. If another inmate hears you.."

"I know." Ian replied. While that may be true, they both knew why Mickey didn't want Ian saying the nickname. He liked it too much. 

"How far along is she?" Mickey thumbed his nose. 

"4 months, I think." 

"She doing alright?"

"Yeah, so far so good." 

"Cool. I umm... I missed you this week." 

Ian hadn't come for four consequtive days this week. 

"I miss you too, so much Mick. But a building colapsed a couple of days ago and the EMTs and firemen have been very busy with rescues and shit."

Mickey nodded. An inmate next to them stomed off from his visitor angrily and pushed Mickey roughly on his side. The fact that Mickey didn't insult the guy was clue number one. Clue number two was how he shut his eyes as if he was in pain.

"Mick, what's wrong?" Ian asked his heart already starting to speed up. 

"I'm good, it's cool." Mickey insisted.

That's when Ian saw the blood on Mickey's arm. Okay now he was fully panicked.  
"Mickey..."

Mickey saw he was beginnin to freak out and began tappping on the window trying to get his attention. It was when Ian saw the panicked look on his boyfriend's face that he shook his head and calmed down a little bit. 

"What happened?"

"I was this guy, he was..." Mickey trailled off. 

"Was what?"

"You know..." 

Ian tilted his head looking at his boyfriend. Mickey was seeing someone?

"Inmates, time!"

"Ian, Ian!" Mickey called but Ian's image was beginning to get blury.

"Milkovich, I said time!" Ian heard the guard order.

Ian walked out without looking back. 

Ian wanted to cry. No Ian was crying. He got in his second hand car and drove home. Their home. Ian was busy building a home for the both of them. Ian was busy waiting for Mickey on the outside and Mickey was what, Fucking someone on the inside? Was this revenge? 

Ian parked his car beside the road because he was starting to cry again. He punched the stirring wheel for a full minute and then drove home. 

Two days later he started to think about the visit again now that he was calm and collected. Why would Mickey's fuck mate stub him or cut him or whatever. Why would he do that to him? Maybe he had gotten the story wrong? Maybe there was more. Maybe the nameless inmate was past tense. But if that was the case why did Mickey try to hide it from him?

He went back to see Mickey two days later. Seeking answers.

"Hey." Mickey said as soon as he sat down. Ian just stared back at him unblinking. Mickey sighed. "You misunderstood me last time. Yes, we used to fuck. But that was years ago. Before you started fucking visiting." 

Ian was so relieved a few tears escaped. 

"I'm sorry we didn't get enough time for me to fucking explain or whatever."

Ian nodded trying to get his tears to stop. "Okay. I'm sorry i concluded... I just love you so much Mickey and I can't touch you. And imagining someone else getting to fucking ruined me." 

"Shhh..." Mickey shushed him. "You're the only one I want to touch me. Kinda why he fucking stabbed me."

"What do you mean?" Ian was confused.

"Well, obviously we haven't for a while and then he found out you visit me practically daily. So he put two and two together. But don' worry about it. He looks much worse."

"You gonna be okay?" 

"Yeah, ofcause I will. We good? You had me worried there for a bit."

"Yeah." Ian nodded grinning. We're good. I love you Mick"

"I've never stopped loving you." 

Ian started crying again. He hated his tear ducts right about now.

**Author's Note:**

> Don' worry Clana. Mickey getting out of jail is next.  
> I gat you ;)))
> 
> Thanks 4 reading. Please kudos n comment!  
> Muah!  
> ❤


End file.
